Blank Sketch
by Fruity-Fruit-Cups
Summary: For Wishing-Fire's 100 AU challenge. What if Naminé wasn't Kairi's Nobody? What if she was more than just a shadow, more than just the lonely girl wishing to be something she wasn't? As her life changes, the pages of her sketchbook slowly fill up.
1. Smile

So, I have...uh...3 other ongoing stories, plus I still need to beat a crapton of games, plus I have another story I'm working on, plus a whole buncha ideas I can't wait to get to, PLUS summer homework that I've done 0% of and my summer is over in 2 weeks. So you know what I've decided to do?

Well, I've decided to publish this. I've done several chapters already, but I won't have guarantees on when it'll get updated. Either way, hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review, kay? ;3

**Blank Sketch**

**Smile**

As Radiant Garden collapsed into darkness, Naminé felt her heart shrivel and die. The perfect picture of her life – her family, her _home_ - had been shattered into pieces. Pieces too small to put back together.

She was the only piece left unbroken, but that didn't mean she wasn't fractured.

She swore never to smile again. Nothing fazed her, not pets demanding love and attention, and certainly not the flock of kids eagerly introducing themselves to her.

With a shy glance down at her dress and a few murmured words, the flock dissipated, leaving her all alone. She sat under the shade of a large palm tree, and settled for watching the tide dance along the shore.

But when two boys, different as night and day, ran up to introduce themselves, the smiles on their lips reflected in their eyes.

Naminé found herself smiling back, genuine and real.


	2. Eternity

**Blank Sketch**

**Eternity**

Naminé didn't want anything for her fifth birthday – she told her "father," the mayor, and he respected her wishes.

She told Sora and Riku, her only friends, when her birthday was, but she hardly expected them to remember. After all, they only met a few weeks ago.

When the day of her birthday rolled around, Naminé walked into the kitchen. Something was wrong; the lights were _never_ turned off. She flicked them on, and saw her two friends sitting at the table with her "parents."

"We know you don't have a lot of money," Sora began.

"So we saved up our allowances and got you this." Riku said, giving her a large sketchbook and a huge box of crayons.

"Happy birthday!" They cheered in unison.

"Thank you...thank you so much." Naminé hugged them both, her heart fluttering in happiness.

She knew they'd be friends forever.


	3. Rivalry

I couldn't resist adding in this story from CoM. I always thought that it was sweet. ^^

Hey, anyone reading this interested in taking a challenge? Go check out my profile, then. ;3 You totally should. /shameless advertising**  
><strong>

**Blank Sketch**

**Rivalry**

Naminé, Sora, and Riku sat together on the beach, watching the sky as streaks of light flew darted across. Naminé's mother told her that it was called a meteor shower.

As they watched, tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Wh-what if a meteor crashes into the island?" She asked, the memories of her old home resurfacing with a malicious vengeance.

Sora looked over to her, blue eyes glittering with sympathy. "Don't worry, Naminé. If a meteor comes, I'll...I'll knock it back into the sky!"

Riku shifted beside her, and watched as he took up his wooden sword and pointed it at Sora. "Nuh-uh! _I'll_ knock it back into the sky!"

"Oh yeah?" Sora challenged. Naminé's attention shifted to the two boys, who fought as they argued. Her fear ebbed away, replaced by laughter.

It was amazing how even the best of friends could be rivals.


	4. Judgment

Because I felt the need to update again. Seriously, I'm loving these short chapters. Also because in canon Kairi didn't remember her old home - so I had to fix that here, too.

**Blank Sketch**

**Judgment**

It was like Naminé was constantly being judged by the other kids. She was an outsider, a stranger; someone who didn't belong. That's how they treated her at first, until they saw that Sora and Riku liked her.

After the other children realized that the two coolest kids on the Islands liked the weird outsider, they decided that they liked her, too.

They had judged her, so she judged them right back. She avoided the other kids whenever she could – it wasn't that she didn't like them, it was just that she didn't feel safe around them.

Over time, Naminé buried the memories of their hostility, just like she buried the memories of her old home until nothing remained. She had passed judgment on her past. It was too painful to keep.

After that, Naminé's earliest memories were of her new parents, and of her spending time with Sora and Riku.


	5. Laughter

**Blank Sketch**

**Laughter**

Sora, Riku, and Naminé sat on the shore, watching the clouds float by. "That cloud looks like a paopu fruit!" Sora shouted, pointing towards the sky.

Riku squinted at it and frowned. "Nuh-uh."

Naminé, however, looked between the two boys, confusion reflecting in her blue eyes. "Paopu fruit...?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. The grown ups say that, if you get a paopu fruit and if you share it with someone..." His voice was nothing more than a whisper, and Sora and Naminé eagerly leaned in closer.

Suddenly, the whisper was gone, replaced by a loud shout. "YOU'LL TURN INTO A GIANT PAOPU MONSTER!"

Sora and Naminé jumped at the sudden increase in volume, but Sora quickly dissolved into giggles. "Riku, that's not right!"

Naminé was still confused, but she started giggling quietly. When she was with the two boys, it seemed like she was always laughing.


	6. Tiny

Another double update! Why? Because I love you guys, I guess. And this story is fun to write. Special thanks goes to MonMonCandie (I keep reading your screenname as MonMonCandle, xD ) and my buddy Infamousplot for reviewing! Thank you two so much!

Also - yeah, I chat and give myself a 5 word limit. If its five words over or under, eh it works. xD Though I'm starting to get a little stricter with myself.**  
><strong>

**Blank Sketch  
><strong>

**Tiny**

"I-I'm scared..." Naminé admitted, hugging her sketchbook and her crayons close to her chest. Now, she always had them with her.

She had never climbed before in her life, and she was pretty scared of trying. While the tree wasn't that high up off the ground, it still dwarfed her, making her feel smaller than ever before.

"Don't worry! We'll help you get up. Right, Riku?" Sora asked, reaching out a hand to Naminé. Riku nodded and copied his friend's gesture.

"Um...alright." Hesitantly she gave Sora her supplies, and he set it down on the tree. She grasped each of their outstretched hands, and they pulled her up.

She settled into a comfortable position, and looked out to the sea. "Wow..." she said quietly, taking her sketchbook back into her arms. "Our houses look so small from here."

They all were just tiny fragments of an even bigger world.


	7. If

Aww cute friendship stuff. :)**  
><strong>

**Blank Sketch**

**If**

Naminé's favorite drawing was fairly simple: One of her, Sora, and Riku, holding hands with the words 'friends forever' over their heads. Even her parents thought it was lovely.

When she got the first chance to see her friends, she showed them the picture.

"Wow, Naminé!" Sora said, beaming. "You're really good at drawing!"

Riku, however, had a distant look in his eyes, and it didn't take Naminé long to notice.

"Riku," she asked, gently touching his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"What...what if we don't end up being friends forever?" He asked, looking pained by his own words. "What if we get driven apart?"

"Aw, Riku, you worry too much!" Sora said happily. "Even if we get driven apart, we'll find each other again!"

Naminé nodded. "Sora's right. Even if we get driven apart, that doesn't mean we'll stop being friends."

And it was true.


	8. Enchantment

Sorry I didn't reply to any reviews, but thank you MonMonCandie, Mystical, and Fille des Reves for reviewing! Though lemme say this - this is the point where I start doing timeskips, in order to age them up slightly. And once the plot actually kicks in (plot? What plot?), I'll use these author notes to help explain other people's sides of the story.**  
><strong>

**Blank Sketch  
><strong>

**Enchantment**

"Naminé," her mother said, gently brushing her daughter's hair and getting all of the knots out. Naminé had just started going to school, and every morning her mother helped her get ready. "When you get older, you'll be the talk of the town."

Naminé scrunched her nose in confusion. "Huh? Why, Mommy?"

The older woman laughed softly. "Because you'll be the most beautiful girl on the islands. You'll enchant every boy on the island."

She pouted. Boys (except for Sora and Riku because they were her friends), were stupid and icky. "Like a witch? But Mommy, I don't want to be a witch. Witches are bad."

"You wouldn't be a witch, sweetie. And even if you were, you'd be the nicest witch there was."

Naminé considered her mother's words. Maybe...maybe being a witch wouldn't be so bad.

But boys were still icky.


	9. Dancer

**Blank Sketch**

**Dancer**

Naminé kept having the same dream, over and over. It would never come to her two nights in a row, but a few times a month she'd be brought back to the same dream.

Of her, a tiny child, standing by a mighty castle. Holding flowers as a warrior fought away the monsters that were trying to hurt Naminé.

She moved so gracefully – like water flowing through a river. It looked almost as if she danced with the monsters; danced a dance that showed all of the fierceness and savagery of a mother protecting her children.

Whenever she woke up, it felt like she was coming out of a vivid memory. With the memories of her old home gone, she decided that it was just a strange dream and nothing more.

She never did ask Sora or Riku about a blue-haired warrior who carried a giant key.


	10. Excuse

From here on out, it'll start to get a bit angsty. But don't worry, there'll still be lighthearted moments. :D And thank you, everyone who reviewed! Oh, and all of my readers, too. ^^

(P.S. I now have a new one-shot up. It's (apparently) funny, so if you're in the mood for a crack fic about Terra, go check it out.) /shameless advertising

**Blank Sketch**

**Excuse**

"Hey, Naminé, what was your old world like? Do you remember?" Riku asked, as the trio sat on the paopu tree.

Vague, blurry memories rose to her mind: darkness, swarming over beautiful gardens. Screams, loud and piercing. Maniacal laughter, and a gentle, smiling face...

Her heart wrenched up inside of her chest, and she fought away the familiar pinprick of tears welling up in her eyes. Just as quickly as the memories surfaced up, they were buried and blurred away.

After a long silence, Naminé shook her head. "No. Sorry."

Sora picked up on her emotions. "Don't be sorry! It's alright!" Riku nodded in agreement.

She knew that she could remember if she tried, and while guilt ate away at her conscience for lying, she would rather deal with the guilt than the pain.

It was an excuse so she wouldn't get hurt, and she knew it.


	11. Inspiration

Sorry for the lateness of today's chapter. D: Usually I hop on the computer the first thing in the morning, but today, that didn't happen. So instead I played Final Fantasy VI. Have you ever played that game? It's one of my favorites of all time. :3 Though I've been playing it since I could hold a controller and I've STILL never beaten it. XD Setzer ftw, by the way. KH took everything I ever loved about that man and threw it in a blender. D:**  
><strong>

**Blank Sketch  
><strong>

**Inspiration**

Another day, another blank page, just waiting to be filled with beauty. Naminé tapped the edge of the paper with her blue-green crayon, tying to figure out what she would draw today.

She still used the same pack of crayons and the same sketchbook she had gotten on her birthday all those years ago – while the box and the crayons seemed to shrink, the sketchbook only got bigger. She hadn't even filled up a quarter of its pages yet.

Naminé's second favorite color was blue-green. White was her absolute favorite, and it was the only pristine crayon left in the tattered box – all of the others had been reduced to small nubs.

Her parents offered to get her new crayons, but she refused. These crayons were a gift.

She smiled softly, and figured out what she would draw today.

Her friends were always her best sources of inspiration.


	12. Move

Oh look who forgot to update today. -_- Bad me. BAD.

So, as an apology, you get two chapters. c: Thank you MonMonCandie and Fille des Reves for reviewing. I really appreciate it, and I also appreciate everyone else who reads this fic.

**Blank Sketch**

**Move**

Naminé wanted nothing more than to stay right where she was, frozen in time. Destiny Islands had become her home, and she loved it dearly.

Riku wanted nothing more than to leave, and never come back.

Sometimes, Riku looked dull. Hurt. He wasn't happy here, and it was obvious to both her and Sora.

10 year old boys should never have that look in their eyes. They should never want to escape so badly.

"Sometimes..." Riku confessed to her one day, when Sora was sick at home with the flu, "I wish I could move far away and never come back. This place..." He glared at his house, "it's like I'm trapped here. I want out."

She didn't like seeing Riku so upset. "One day, when we're older...let's build a raft and sail away." She said.

Even if she never wanted to leave, she would. For her friends.


	13. Shades of Grey

Haha, why do I keep doing these vague ones involving themes that might get explored in a sequel that might not exist? Oh, shame on me.

**Blank Sketch**

**Shades of Grey**

Naminé closed her book, unsatisfied with the ending. She pouted slightly, and slid the book away from her.

Her teacher noticed, and was by her side in an instant. "Naminé, what's wrong? I thought you liked that book."

Naminé shook her head. "Not anymore. The good guy was mean, and he killed the bad guy at the end, even though the bad guy wasn't even bad. He was only doing bad things to save his family."

Her teacher smiled softly. "The world isn't black and white, Naminé." She explained softly. "It's full of different shades of gray – some darker, and some lighter. The characters in there, they weren't completely good and they weren't completely evil, right? They were in-between."

Naminé considered her words, nodding. "That doesn't make it right to kill the bad guy, then." She decided.

Being in-between wasn't bad. Hurting someone in-between was.


	14. Burn

Again, much thanks and love goes to MonMonCandie and Fille des Reves for reviewing! :D I honestly did NOT know what to do for this theme, and thus...we get a cameo from everyone's favorite redhead.

No, not Reno. xD

**Blank Sketch**

**Burn**

The dreams about the blue-haired warrior had finally stopped by the time Naminé was 12. However, that didn't stop her from having similar dreams.

This dream was about an older boy – not quite an adult, but not exactly a child. A boy with flaming red hair.

He sat on the ground, in the middle of the same town where she had met the warrior. The castle loomed over them in the background.

She approached him, mesmerized by the small flame flickering between his fingers. He saw her, and grinned. "What are you doing out here by yourself, little girl?"

She pouted. "My gramma's right there..." She protested, pointing back. "Why are you playing with fire?"

"Because it's fun." He replied. "But little girls shouldn't play with it – they could get burned. Now, go back to your grandma, alright?"

She obeyed both of his requests.


	15. Blueberry

Again, thank you, my lovely reviewers. I love you so much. :3 Also, Lea didn't actually control fire at that point, he just had a lighter. xD Oh, such a strange little boy. I love him.

This chapter was confusing. I mean, blueberry? This was really all I could come up with. A sweeter chapter after the angstier ones. Yay!

**Blank Sketch**

**Blueberry**

Naminé thought it was pretty fun to figure out what color suited different things. To her, it was a fun little game, and one that she liked to play with Sora and Riku, even if they weren't that good at it.

"What color are my eyes?" Sora asked anxiously. She had told Riku that his eyes were aquamarine, and while he clearly wasn't too pleased with the answer, he didn't say anything.

Naminé turned to him. Luckily, his eyes were a lot easier. "Cerulean." He was pleased with the answer.

"Alright, now it's your turn!" Both boys turned on her, staring at her intensely. She fidgeted under their gaze.

"Blueberry." Sora decided with a big smile, looking rather pleased with himself at his decision.

Blueberry wasn't a color, but Naminé didn't want to ruin his good mood. Besides, she liked blueberries a lot. They were tasty.


	16. Salty

So, this chapter takes place when Naminé's about 13. Honestly, I expected last chapter to take place when the trio's about 9/10, but thanks to Burn they'd be older. Still, it would work, I guess. Sora's a bit childish, and Riku's all "oh wah puberty makes me want to act cool I'm such a cool 13 year old boy." No, Riku darling, you're not. :l Sorry to say it.

Also, yeah, Sora failed his test. Riku...well, Riku's probably discovered the door to darkness on the islands by now. He's hanging around that, thinking about opening it and escaping. Bad Riku.**  
><strong>

**Blank Sketch  
><strong>

**Salty**

Naminé sat on the shore, letting the waves lap over her feet as she let the sun dry her off. She had gone for a quick swim, but now she settled for watching the waves as the sun started to set. The way the light glinted on the water, making it explode into dazzling colors was beautiful, and while she wanted to draw it, she didn't want to bring her sketchbook so close to the tide.

Sora and Riku weren't with her, for once – Sora was grounded for failing an important test, and Riku was...well, she wasn't sure where Riku was.

Regardless, she loved the ocean. The colors, how it was always cold on a hot day, all of it...

...and then a giant wave came up, drenching her yet again. She spat out the water, but dissolved into small giggles.

She even loved the salty taste (sort of).


	17. Wink

So, after this, you get *gasp* START OF THE PLOT! :D Yaaaaay! Oh, and angst. A lot of angst. But it'll get better. Eventually.

This chapter stems from my inability to figure out who to pair Nami with. I'm really found of VenNami (It's so cute~ :3 ) but that wouldn't work. At all. Besides, why do I need shipping when I have a plot to write? xD

**Blank Sketch**

**Wink**

Naminé wouldn't go so far as to say that anyone actually got on her nerves, but Selphie got pretty close. One day, out of nowhere, she started talking to Naminé, and for some reason decided that she should become her new best friend.

And apparently best friends tell each other about which boys they should date.

"You know who I like. Now you have to tell me who you like!" Selphie said, grinning.

Naminé blinked in confusion.

"Sooooo, which one is it?" The brunette inquired. "Is it friendly, happy Sora? Or is it mysterious, brooding Riku?"

Finally, it clicked in her head what Selphie was implying with a single wink and a nudge. Honestly, she had never thought about it before. Of her with either of them, having a relationship deeper than friendship.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to, either. Not yet, at least. "Neither."

"Aww."


	18. Serendipity

I had to google the meaning of serendipity to write this, lol. xD Total fail on my part. But it did come in handy - yesterday, I was talking to my dad, and he mentioned that he had "serendipitous luck." I managed to pwn him by telling him that his phrase was redundant. :3 3 points for Fruity!

Oh, yeah, and this is where the plot kicks in. From now on, I may use the A/N's to tell you guys what the other characters are doing.

**Blank Sketch**

**Serendipity**

Naminé was one told that she possessed serendipity by her parents. She thought it meant something like grace when she was first told, but when she looked up its true meaning, she couldn't help but laugh.

Accidental luck. It seemed to fit her so well.

But then one night, the storm came. Worried for the raft that she and her friends had worked so hard on, she leaped out of bed and hurried to the islands. She didn't doubt that she would find Sora and Riku, too – they had poured their hearts into making the raft, even more than her.

She wasn't too interested in leaving the islands, but she didn't want to be left alone. She couldn't deal with being left alone, but she never brought the issue up with them.

That night, Naminé was certain that she had lost her serendipity. This storm was far from lucky.


	19. Addiction

Two chapters today. Because I love you. Oh, and school tomorrow (Looks like my summer break is...over), so I don't know when I'll be able to update.

Also, in case you didn't know, Riku did open the door to darkness. It was his fault that Destiny Islands was eaten by the Heartless.

**Addiction**

Naminé hesitantly approached the islands, wanting to look for the raft. However, a strange feeling seized her heart – it was like she was being choked by pure darkness, and the farther she got, the harsher it became.

As she continued on, she tried to shake off her fear. This darkness wasn't the same darkness the night had – this darkness...it felt..._evil._ She wished that it would just go away.

And then, a picture of Riku, standing at the door in their Secret Place, flashed in her mind.

"H-he did this...?" She questioned herself, feeling sick. "No, he couldn't have!" She shouted, shaking her head and stomping her feet.

Riku...Riku was a good guy! He wasn't bad!

And yet...he had always been addicted to power. He had always wanted more strength, and she knew better than anyone that he would do anything to escape.

She wished that this was all a dream.


	20. Transformation

I really shouldn't be updating, because I should be getting ready for my first day of Sophomore year. But here I am, on the computer at 6:30 in the morning, updating. ;D

**Blank Sketch**

**Transformation**

Before Naminé's very eyes, her life was changing. So rapid, like lightning bolting through the air, so quick and sudden that she didn't expect it.

Unlike lightning, once it started, it didn't fade away. It stayed, and as she ran across the island, desperately calling Sora and Riku's names with tears streaming down her cheeks. She hugged her sketchbook and her crayons closer to her chest, holding them like they were her only lifeline.

Riku wasn't a bad guy – he was a hero, just like Sora. They had to be here somewhere, keeping the raft safe and looking for her the same way she was looking for them.

She found the raft, mangled and broken, with snarls of wood sticking out of the sand.

"No!" She screamed, angry. Angry at the world. Angry at her harsh sobs.

Angry at her life, for the sudden transformation she had never asked for.


	21. Underwater

I'm going to say this right now - AP homework sucks. Big time. So, thank you, as usual, for reviewing. ^^**  
><strong>

**Blank Sketch  
><strong>

**Underwater**

The waves of the tide, usually so calm and lax, licked at the remains of the raft, dragging weeks of hard work, of happy memories, into the sea, never to be seen again.

Naminé could only watch, frozen in place by all of the emotions swirling through her. Fear, anger, disappointment, and so many others, tumbling around in her head.

She wanted to find Sora. She wanted to find Riku. She wanted them to be safe. She wanted this nightmare to end.

She wanted the skies to clear, to be able to see the afternoon sun again. She wanted the unforgiving wind to stop whipping her around like a rag doll.

But...Naminé couldn't move - couldn't breathe.

It was like she was being dragged underwater, doomed to sink deeper and deeper until the surface wasn't visible anymore.

And then, crawling out of the blackened shadows of the water, she saw _it._


	22. Prince

Guess what I forgot to do this morning? Update. I'm sorry. D:

Oh, and one more note - this weekend I will **not** be updating Blank sketch. Sleepovers and such...that, and I'm running out of backlog. Gotta go make more. xD As usual, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. :3

**Blank Sketch**

**Prince**

A small creature, seemingly forged from the very essence of darkness itself, shambled towards Naminé. It watched her with an unblinking golden gaze, hollow and empty.

Naminé had nothing to fight back with. So she ran, having no other means to protect herself. The monsters continued to follow her, and whenever they got too close she kicked them away.

They always got right back up, and they always kept stalking after her.

"Naminé!" She froze, and looked over at the direction of the voice.

Sora sprinted towards her, holding a giant key in his hands, batting away the monsters as if they were dust. "Naminé, don't worry! I'll protect you from them!" He promised, but she saw the fear in his eyes.

At that moment, he was barely a hero – a terrified child. A prince not ready to embark on his quest to save the princess.


	23. Black and White

I'm back! :D So, this weekend I got...nothing done. D: But I _do_ have a bit more backlog, and I'm happy with it for now.

**Blank Sketch**

**Black and White**

Destiny Islands was usually covered in bright, lively colors.

Not anymore. Now, the only thing Naminé could see was the writhing darkness, clashing with the blinding white of the sand. Sora was the only bit of color there was – a drop of blood on a monochrome canvas.

"Naminé!" Sora shouted over his shoulder, continuously swinging at the monsters. He was getting tired, and more and more monsters kept appearing. "Run! I'll distract them!"

She shook her head. "No, Sora! I'm not leaving you!" She couldn't leave him. Not now.

"Go!" He screamed, his voice breaking her heart. He was just as scared as she was.

She refused to budge, but the choice wasn't hers to make. A large portal of light, pure white and breaking the monochrome balance, appeared to her side. She backed away from it, but a hand shot out, and dragged her inside.


	24. Past

**Blank Sketch**

**Past**

Naminé was dragged through the strange, glowing portal by someone she had never seen before. Long, black hair streamed down her back, tied back by several turquoise bands. She wore a strange outfit, unlike anything Naminé had ever seen anyone wear on the beach – a short turquoise top, and big, poofy pants that vaguely reminded her of Riku.

Though they didn't look as weird as Riku's.

Naminé twisted and turned, trying to get out of the strange girl's grasp. "Who are you!" She cried. "Where are you taking me!"

They exited the portal, stepping into a scorching hot desert. The stranger turned back to face Naminé, brown eyes glittering with determination.

"My name is Jasmine." She said, keeping her voice even.

"Why did you take me?" Naminé demanded. "I want to go home!"

"You can't go back now. Leave your past where it belongs."

**/**

Yes, A/N at the end today. xD I really wanted Naminé to be...basically, taken in by another Princess of Heart, and I originally imagined it would be Belle, but since Belle was kidnapped already, I had to go with Jasmine. This is basically the start of the next arc, which will last about 20 chapters. I really hope I get Jasmine's character right! D: I haven't watched Aladdin in years. Any help and/or character descriptions of her would be appreciated. :3


	25. Haunted

This theme was harder to tie together, but I think I did it. :3 Thank you for the lovely reviews, as always.

**Blank Sketch**

**Haunted**

That night, Naminé slept in the biggest, fanciest bed she had ever seen. It was like sleeping on a cloud, and yet, she tossed and turned all night, only able to enter a fitful state of sleep.

The previous night kept replaying, over and over mixing with her imagination to become something truly terrifying: Riku, morphing into a giant monster, made of pure darkness. Sora, backed into a corner, trying to keep the never ending sea of monsters away from him.

Sora's desperate screaming as she left, the pure fear and fright seeping into his voice. It played over and over in her mind, making her head throb with pain.

The next morning, the strange woman – a princess named Jasmine – woke her up. Naminé gave her a weak smile, but the bags under her eyes were a dead giveaway.

She couldn't let go of her past so easily.


	26. Halloween

Think about it. A Princess has to be educated, right? And since Jasmine clearly is no idiot, she wants Nam to learn as well.

**Blank Sketch  
><strong>

**Halloween**

Every day since Naminé had arrived, she met with the princess for a few hours to learn about her abilities (she didn't even know she even _had_ any special abilities), and the _worlds_ around her.

"Naminé, back on the islands, did you ever celebrate Halloween?" Jasmine asked.

Naminé paused, twirling her yellow crayon in her fingers. "Yes. Once every year," the girl said, glancing down at her picture – she was trying to recapture the portal of light Jasmine had pulled her through, but it ended up looking more yellow than she had expected.

"Well, there's a world out there where their entire lives revolve around Halloween," Jasmine said, taking a book out of one of the many bookcases and flipping through it.

"Really?" Naminé asked.

Jasmine showed Naminé the page she had turned to, displaying information all about the world.

_Halloween Town. How original,_ Naminé thought with a small giggle.


	27. Eventually

Another chapter. :D Thank you for the lovely reviews, by the way. ^^ Even if only like, 5 people read this. xD

**Blank Sketch**

**Eventually**

Naminé was a Princess of Heart, whatever that meant. Jasmine was too, apparently, and that meant that they had to be careful. Some evil, dark being was prowling around, kidnapping all seven of the princesses.

But that was far from Naminé's mind as she fingered the pages of an old book about some world called the Pride Lands. The dominant race were lions – she thought that was interesting.

"Jasmine," Naminé asked, looking up from the book, "...where are my friends?"

Jasmine sighed. "I...don't know. That Sora boy is probably alive somewhere. A Keyblade Wielder wouldn't succumb to the darkness easily."

Hope swelled in Naminé's chest. "And Riku?" She never told the princess about her vision the night of the storm.

Jasmine bit her lip, shaking her head. "I...don't know. You'll find him eventually, if the Heartless didn't attack him."

Eventually was good enough for Naminé.


	28. Redesign

Today will hopefully be the last day that I update from this computer. I'm getting a laptop of my very own, and do you know what that means? Nobody can kick me off! :D And I can write whenever I want to, even at 3 in the morning! Yay!

**Blank Sketch**

**Redesign**

Ever since Naminé arrived in Agrabah, it was like her life had been completely redesigned. Gone were the days of playing with her best friends on the beach, and feeling the ocean waves wash over her feet...her mother's smiles, her father patting her head.

She missed it – everything, so much. But...she could survive. She had hope that she would return one day.

Jasmine had become more than just a mentor – she was her only friend in a strange new world. When the Princess wasn't off on royal business (not only was she a Princess of Heart, she was a regular princess, too!), they spent almost all of their time together.

Luckily, Jasmine was a fairly strict mentor, and ended up spending most of their time together getting Naminé to absorb all of the information she possibly could. She never said why, but Naminé didn't mind.

It helped keep her mind off of her past.


	29. Bouquet

Yes, the plot has reached kind of a...lull. But not for long! It'll pick up in a few chapters, trust me.

As usual, thank you for the lovely reviews, and today, I'd like to thank Demmmy for faving and story alerting. ^^

(P.S. I did get that laptop, but I haven't transferred all of my crap over yet. I named it Emma, and she's a dinky old machine.)

**Blank Sketch**

**Bouquet**

Jasmine stormed into the library, sighing. Naminé looked up from her sketchbook, curious as to why she was so upset.

She held a bouquet of exotic, beautiful flowers in her hand, but she threw them down on the table, glaring at them as if they had tried to kill her.

"What's wrong?" Naminé asked softly, worrying for her mentor.

Jasmine shook her head. "It's nothing. Just another bothersome suitor."

"Why do you call them bothersome?"

"They act as if they can buy me. They always give me these expensive things, and expect me to love them for it," Jasmine said bitterly, clenching her teeth. "I hate it."

Honestly, Naminé couldn't sympathize, but she could understand why Jasmine was so upset. She wanted to fall in love, not be bought off by some jerk.

The bouquet was thrown away, only to be replaced by another the next day.


	30. Wedding

Two updates today! :D Yay!

**Blank Sketch**

**Wedding**

The entire castle was abuzz with stories of wedding proposals. Several noble suitors had approached Jasmine, asking her for her hand in marriage. While she politely refused them all, the stories of the dashing men still spread through the castle like wildfire, eventually reaching Naminé's ears.

In fact, Naminé soon discovered that she was also one of the hot topics of the castle. The locals called her 'exotic,' and 'unique.' Apparently, if she was good enough for the Princess herself to take her in, she must be special.

A few suitors had even shown up for Naminé herself, but the girl figured that they were only rumors, since she had never met any of them.

Even if they had, she wouldn't know what to do. Getting engaged to someone, this early in her life?

She was only 14. She was still just a kid.


	31. Wandering

Yeah, Emma's not that bad. She's not slow, and while she does mess up Youtube, I can live with her. :D Plus...I get to write WHENEVER I WANT! :D YAY!

**Blank Sketch  
><strong>

**Wandering**

The days had blended into each other by the time Jasmine finally started to teach Naminé how to use her abilities. Learning how to sense darkness – that was simple. Before long, it became like a second sense to her – some people around the castle, they had more darkness, and it felt harder to breathe around them. It was like she was drowning.

But it was the worst with Jafar. Naminé could barely stand to be in the same room as him. She didn't know how Jasmine could ever manage it, and keep such a calm face on the entire time.

Before long, Naminé learned how to open corridors of light. Once she finally mastered the technique, she stayed up all night, gleefully opening and closing the corridors until she was certain she could do it in her sleep.

Now, she was finally free to wander.


	32. Free

Man, I hate essays. today, I have to write two of them. Granted, they're both pre-writes, but still... D: Plus I have a packet due, and math homework, and Journalism crap.

Fun fact: Journalism is NOT an easy elective. I learned that the hard way.

**Blank Sketch**

**Free**

In the middle of the night, once everyone in the castle was asleep, Naminé would open a corridor of light and slip into it.

Jasmine would be upset if she ever found out, but she wouldn't. She would stop Naminé.

She felt so lonely. While Jasmine was her friend as well as her mentor, and while the servants were polite, they weren't the same.

She wanted Sora and Riku back. And even if it meant disobeying Jasmine, she set out each night to a different world to search for them.

Exploring the different worlds gave Naminé a sense of freedom, one that she had never felt before. It was exhilarating, visiting all of the different worlds and seeing so many new sights.

She was finally free. Free...and alone.

Naminé didn't want to be alone anymore. She'd continue to search for Sora and Riku until the end of her days if she had to.


	33. Ball

Sorry for not updating these last few days! D: (oh god why did I just use three exclamation points...I'm keeping it.) My usual updating schedule does not go well with my laptop, since unlike the main computer I can't just leave it on when I go to school. So I'll have to find time when I get home...that, and I'm running out of backlog again. D:

AND I found myself in a bit of a writer's rut. A minor case of block, if you will. Nervous breakdowns can do that to you.

**Blank Sketch**

**Ball**

"A...bouncy ball?" Naminé asked, carefully eying the rubber ball in her hands.

Jasmine nodded. "Many of the children around here play with them," she explained. A short silence followed, and her eyes widened in realization. "You mean...you didn't have them on your home world?"

Naminé giggled softly. "No, of course I did! I was just wondering why you gave this to me."

Jasmine smiled. "Actually, it was a present from one of the little boys in town. He said it was his most prized possession, and that he wanted to give it to the prettiest girl in all of Agrabah."

Naminé felt her entire face (and even her ears!) heat up. "Um..." She felt a sudden bout of nervousness overcome her, and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you...think it would be possible for me to meet this boy?"


	34. Brothers

I'm just going to give you guys a little update. At this point in the story, Riku's off with Maleificent, and Sora's past Traverse Town. I think I'd place him at...Wonderland or Olympus Coliseum. But the boys both have both visited Traverse Town before.

**Blank Sketch**

**Brother**

One night, Naminé slipped into a corridor of light, and found herself in a strange, new world. Ignoring the exhaustion seeping into her limbs from lack of sleep, she explored the town, searching for any landmarks she might recognize from her studies.

After asking a few locals, she found out the name: Traverse Town. A world of safety, where refugees from lost worlds gather.

Naminé couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Maybe...maybe Sora and Riku had been here!

She fought away the tears threatening to blur her vision. She missed them so much. She still remembered their voices, their laughs, their smiles, as if she had seen them yesterday.

They were more than just her best friends; they were her family, who took her in and accepted her when no one else would. They had always been there for her, through thick and thin.

They were her brothers.


	35. Puzzle

I'm sorry for being a stupid author and not updating. D: I don't even have an excuse. D: D: D: So, I'm sorry. I'm going to try to update about 5 or 6 times over these next few days, though! Thank you for reviewing, though. I really appreciate it.

**Blank Sketch**

**Puzzle**

It felt almost as if Naminé was trying to put a difficult puzzle together. Each piece, each bit of information she gained from asking around Traverse Town, brought her a little bit closer to her goal.

Jasmine had started to notice the bags under her eyes, even though the young girl had been slathering her face with makeup to hide it. Luckily enough, she hadn't caught her dozing off when she was supposed to be studying yet.

Naminé was just so _tired_. Jasmine would worry if she heard, and she would prevent Naminé from leaving if she found out about her nightly trips to Traverse Town.

But she had to find Sora and Riku. She was so tired of being alone, and she knew, deep in her heart, that they were also looking for her.

She needed to find the last puzzle piece that would connect everything together. She couldn't rest until she did.


	36. Insanity

Alright, so you're getting like 5 updates in a row! :D Yay! Thanks for the reviews, by the way! I really appreciate them. ^^ Also, have you ever tried to go for a long time without sleep? Well, if your answer is no, lemme just tell you that sleep deprivation is used _as a form of torture._ Yeah.**  
><strong>

**Blank Sketch**

**Insanity**

Who knew lack of sleep could hurt someone's mental health so much?

Naminé was starting to see things – the flash of a palm tree in the middle of the desert, Sora's smiling face admist the crowds of people. She would smile, and her heart would sing at the sight of her friend, only to have him disappear and leave her on her knees, broken and confused.

She wasn't sure how long she had gone without more than just a couple hours worth of sleep each night – a week, maybe two? It was hard to tell.

Rumors were going around that she, the Princess's ward, had gone insane...or maybe she was insane in the first place.

Naminé had managed to keep everything – the nightly trips, the hallucinations, the voices whispering on the wind – a secret from Jasmine, until she thought she saw Riku in the castle.

That was when Jasmine found out the truth.


	37. Trapped

Yeah...poor Nami. Life just doesn't look up for her. Ever.

**Blank Sketch**

**Trapped**

The first thing Jasmine asked – no, _ordered_ – Naminé to do after she found out was to sleep.

She slept for 16 straight hours, and woke up feeling terrible.

Guilt about hiding her nightly searches from Jasmine gnawed at her mind, but those worries were overshadowed by her worry for her best friends. Anxiety and safety over their well-being pricked at her insides, intensified by her body protesting its recent treatment.

She glanced over at one of the handmaids who Jasmine had appointed to keep watch of Naminé at all times of the day. The girl was younger than her – probably only 12 or 13.

She felt so alone here. Sure, there were people all around her, but not the ones she loved.

Part of her wanted to disobey Jasmine and start searching for them again, but she couldn't. She was too scared to.

She was simply…trapped.


	38. Joy

Yeah, my own personal theory is that Princesses of Heart can sense darkness. And at this point, Maleificent's all "ohey Riku if you go kidnap Jasmine I'll tell you where Naminé is." and Riku's all "...fine." She doesn't tell Riku that Naminé is there, because he'd probably just take her and run away and she can't have that happening. She doesn't entirely have Riku's trust yet, so she needs to get it before getting Naminé.

**Blank Sketch**

**Joy**

Naminé had always been a fast healer, and before long, she was back to normal. While Jasmine was still upset with her going behind her back and making herself sick, she gave Naminé a bit more freedom.

One day, Jasmine called Naminé to come to her room, not the library.

This wasn't normal. Something was wrong.

"You called for me?" Naminé asked, silently slipping into the extravagant bedroom.

Jasmine sighed, and looked off into the distance. "Have you been able to feel it?"

"Feel what?"

Jasmine's face hardened, stony and emotionless. "The darkness. It's growing."

Naminé blinked. She hadn't sensed anything different…then again, maybe Jasmine was just more powerful than her.

"I fear that the Heartless are going to take this world as well." Jasmine said, placing her hand against the window, eyes shining with sadness. "If that happens, I want you to leave."

…Was the rush of joy lighting up Naminé's heart bad?


	39. Misery

...not much to say about this one, besides OMG TEH ANGST. But I do like the description.

**Blank Sketch**

**Misery**

When Naminé finally did sense the darkness, she wished she hadn't. It rolled over her in thick, nasty waves, weighing her limbs down and slowing her mind to a painful crawl. It choked her, black tendrils wrapping around her body and never letting go.

"Jasmine…" She gasped out, looking at her mentor, "I can feel it now…"

Jasmine nodded curtly. "Yes. It's close, and I fear that whatever being that controls this darkness is after us."

"Why us?" Naminé asked, shaking her head, trying to block out the darkness threatening to swallow her heart. She felt it; always present, always waiting, gluttonous and malicious.

Jasmine bit her lip. "I…don't know."

They fell into a short silence, but Naminé soon broke it.

"Jasmine…I don't like this feeling."

"I know, Naminé. Neither do I."

This darkness…it felt like pure misery. Naminé hated it, but she knew that there was nothing she could do about it.


	40. Challenge

...we're getting closer! To what, exactly?

...

Yaaaay! :D

**Blank Sketch**

**Challenge**

Naminé jumped, finding herself in a strange new place; an endless area that stretched off into nothing. There were no sources of light, yet she could see perfectly fine.

She looked down at her feet and gasped softly. She stood on a large, cylindrical platform, covered in a beautiful picture.

Of herself. She slept peacefully, floating in the foreground of the picture. Small pictures of Sora and Riku – Sora smiling as usual, his eyes alight with happiness, Riku deadest and serious, darker than the brunet – floated next to her. In the background were the paopu trees of Destiny Islands, and a magnificent castle.

The same castle that appeared in her dreams.

"Where…where am I?" She asked softly, looking around. It felt so…so real. Like this couldn't be a dream.

That's when she heard a voice, ethereal echoing all around her.

_Are you willing to rise to the challenge?_


End file.
